


down from up high

by Kutaisi



Series: SubObi Week 2020/21 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, SubObi Week, due to the overall situation, not between the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: After a job, Jango takes an offer to spend some time with a sex worker, meets someone unexpected and has to face some things about himself and his past he'd long been ignoring.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 2020/21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	down from up high

**Author's Note:**

> SubObi Week day 6- Stockholm Syndrome

“Magistrate Naran regrets not being able to thank you himself for such a job well done,” the prim Theelin secretary informed Jango, who simply nodded. It’s not like he cared as long as he got paid and since he’d just got confirmation that the money transfer had gone through, all was well.

He was about to say as much aloud with the Theelin continued speaking.

“In lieu of that, he’s decided to offer you something of a gift.”

Jango shook his head. “That won’t be necessary.” He couldn’t imagine anything some Outer Rim wannabe warlord could offer that he’d want.

“I’m afraid he was quite insistent,” the secretary said. “Anyway, I believe your ship will take some time to refuel and I can assure you that the magistrate’s establishment in the city is top notch and all the workers are highly trained. In fact, there’s one in particular he thought might be of interest to you.”

That was the gift Naran wanted to give him? Use of a courtesan? Despite his misgivings, Jango found himself considering the idea. It had been a long time since he’d had anything more than a quick release. The daily struggles of parenthood and the need to earn a decent income took priority. Some time with a professional wouldn’t go amiss. He certainly wasn’t unaware of what the laws concerning ownership of sentients were like in this region. How could he be? But he glanced around at the estate’s lavish surroundings. If the whorehouse was anything like it there were likely countless people throughout the galaxy who would be thrilled for such a position, and even if the circumstances weren’t entirely voluntary, it was still a better lot than the vast majority of enslaved people had.

The rooms he was shown to after arriving at the place was luxurious and he sat his helmet down on a small table and looked around the dimly lit room.

“Welcome,” a cheerful and strangely familiar voice called out. “I was told to expect you. Would you like something to drink?”

Jango froze. It couldn’t be.

It was. General Kenobi, looking almost nothing like the man he remembered, stood in front of him in a nearly sheer silver-toned tunic and a pair of silky blue trousers. He also clean shaven and wore several thick gold bangles on his wrists.

The Mandalorian watched the man’s expression go from relaxed to fearful to hopeful to a portrait of abject horror as Kenobi took in Jango’s face and then his armour. Then, making a terrible situation that much worse, he watched as the Jedi forced a somewhat neutral expression, despite clearly being panicked.

“Ah, so,” the former general finally said, when it became clear that Jango wasn’t going to speak first. “I assume they went over the ground rules.”

Jango stared. He managed a curt nod.

“All right,” Kenobi said as he gracefully lowered himself to the knees.

“What are you doing?” Jango heard himself ask, as if was watching the scene on a holo.

Kenobi looked up at him, surprised. “I figured you would want me like this, but if you’d rather I put up a fight…” The Jedi didn’t seem enthused by the idea and his eyes widened into a sort of silent plea. “I know it’s not my place to make demands, but if you could avoid breaking any bones, I’d appreciate it.”

“Get up,” Jango said, his voice strained. Kenobi scrambled to comply, once again visibly afraid and Jango silently cursed himself. “It’s all right. _Udesii_ ,” he said, the Mando’a slipping out unintentionally. “Here, let’s sit down.” He pointed over to a plush velvet sofa.

He waited until Kenobi sat down before sitting himself, making sure to keep a good distance between them. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said eventually, making sure to keep his voice as calm and even as possible despite the emotions roiling inside him.

“No?” Kenobi’s question was genuine without a hint of sarcasm and it felt like a vibroblade driven into Jango’s heart. “When I saw who you were, I assumed that this was, well, revenge.”

Jango struggled to swallow, struggled to breath as the meaning behind the words hit him. “You mean because of Galidraan?” He finally managed to ask.

The Jedi looked away, as if even the word itself was a threat.

“ _Nayc…_ ” Jango began. “That’s— No. I wouldn’t— Not that.” _Is that so?_ An insidious voice in his head asked. _Even back then? Even_ right _after?_ But he pushed it away as quickly as he could. “You’re safe.” Which wasn’t true. The place was about as safe as a gundark’s nest, but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “You understand that?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi, for his part, seemed to accept it at face value. “Yes.”

 _“Jate._ I mean, good.”

Kenobi’s storm-coloured eyes were looking him intently. “Should we switch to Mando’a? I might be a little rusty, but I think I can manage. I should have known you’d prefer your own language.” The Jedi leaned closer to the bounty hunter and rested one hand on Jango’s thigh plate. _“Ni ceta, Alor.”_

The words, spoken in a crisp Sundari accent with just a hint of Coruscanta, might as well have been ice water poured on Jango’s head. “ _No_. Uh, that is, it’s not necessary.”

“I see. By the way, you can call me Ben.”

“Okay. Ben.” Jango nodded, glad to not have to think of the pretty ginger man as High General Kenobi. At least until he could extirpate himself from the nightmare that he had become trapped in. “Call me Jango,” he added when he realised Ben was waiting for that.

“So, Jango. How do you want me?”

The bounty hunter blinked. “What do you mean?” He knew what Ben meant, but hadn’t they just gone over that? “Like I said, I won’t harm you.”

“Yes, I believe you. We can start whenever you want. There’s a bedroom, but this couch works too. Or if you want me to suck you first?”

Jango begged the Manda for strength. “Kenobi. Ben. I’m not going to have sex with a slave.” _You were going to,_ the awful voice reminded him.

Ben laughed. Of all the responses Jango was expecting, it wasn’t that. “Oh, it’s not like that. The magistrate and his people rescued me. They gave me work. I’m grateful to them.”

Jango somehow resisted the urge to swear. Could this have happened to him if he’d ended up somewhere besides that spice freighter? He knew the answer and felt sick even thinking about it. Suddenly, he felt with great clarity what needed to be done. The thing was, how? He’d have no trouble breeching the place’s security and he didn’t care about making an enemy, but there was Ben to consider. Judging from his reactions so far, he’d probably not respond well to a kidnapping, which is exactly what he’d see it as.

“Are there cameras in every room?” He asked, already sure of the question.

“Yes, but only video, no audio.” Ben watched him curiously.

Jango reached over and gently took the other man’s hand. “Let’s go to the bedroom then.”

Once there, Ben slipped out of his clothes with a practiced ease and looked over at Jango with what passed for a shy smile. “And you? Should I help you with your armour?”

“Get up on the bed,” Jango said. “The armour stays on.”

Ben did as he was told as Jango took a step closer. “I thought so,” he said with a smirk as he reached for Jango’s piece of armour protecting his crotch.

“No, that stays too.”

“But—”

“Who’s in charge here?” Jango hoped to every mystical power that might exist in the universe that his tone was as playful as he’d intended, but he must have calculated correctly because Ben propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at him through long eyelashes.

“You are, _Alor_.” Then Ben flinched. “Sorry. Jango.”

Jango sighed. “It’s okay to call me that if that’s more comfortable for you.” It wasn’t okay, not in the slightest. He had no desire to be further reminded of the last time he was called that title with any sort of sincerity, but did he want things to be as easy for Ben as possible. “Now, lay back.”

Ben did and Jango positioned himself over him, mindful of his armour. He started with a kiss on Ben’s soft lips, then onto his neck and collarbone before pausing and running one hand down the beautiful man’s jawline. _“Mesh’la,”_ he said out loud, noting the way Ben preened.

Then he scooted downward, planted gentle kisses on Ben’s ribcage as he squirmed. He was careful to avoid the man’s scars, knowing how sensitive his own could be. “ _Alor_ , please!”

“Oh, impatient, are we?” In truth, he wanted to get through it as quickly as possible himself. Not because Ben wasn’t completely alluring. Jango’s erection was already becoming more than uncomfortable and he was starting to wish he had let Ben remove his codpiece. His next kisses were just above the band of Ben’s pants, which were as soft and silky as the rest of his clothes. Jango removed them carefully.

It had been a long while since he’d used his mouth on someone, more because of lack of opportunity than anything else, but he found that it was a skill that came back to him quickly enough. Ben’s trembling thighs seemed to indicate that was the case anyway, though the man had remained quiet throughout. Jango raised his head, letting Kenobi’s cock fall out of his mouth and looked to see the Jedi had one hand covering his mouth. “You don’t have to do that. I want to hear you.”

That seemed to be enough of an encouragement because when he went back to his task, he was treated with a litany of half-muffled sounds. Which, while serving to encourage him in his efforts, certainly didn’t help with his codpiece situation. “How are you doing, _mesh’la_?”

“Jango— _Alor_ , more please.”

“More? Hmm.” He kept one hand Ben’s cock and used the other to explore the area around the bejewelled base of the plug in his hole. There seemed to be enough lube, so he slowly began to move the plug out and then in as Ben moaned and swore. “You’re perfect, you know? As perfect to me as you were that first time that I saw you on Kamino.”

“You don’t mean that.” Obi-Wan somehow gasped out.

“I do,” Jango said. “ _Ner mesh’la_ Jet'ika.” He knew he shouldn’t say it, but he couldn’t help himself.

Though why that was the thing to push Ben over the edge, Jango wasn’t sure, but he’d dipped back down to take him back into his mouth at the exact right moment to end up with his spend on his mouth and chin.

He smiled as he straightened up, only to see the nervous expression on Ben’s face.

“You’re all right,” he reassured.

The blueish-grey eyes looked as wide as saucers. “I didn’t have permission.”

“I didn’t tell you not to either.” Jango got up and moved away from the bed. “Like I said, it’s fine.”

“What now?”

“Now you can get some rest. I’m going to the ‘fresher to clean up and then I have to take care of some things.”

Ben sat upright. “You’re leaving already?”

“I’ll be back.” It was the truth. He needed to enact the plan he’d been methodically piecing together as he got Ben off, and then he’d be back to get him out of there once and for all. There’d be time enough later to return and take care of the magistrate and his lackeys, but that wasn’t the priority yet. It certainly would be at some point he thought as small flames of anger were set alight inside his chest. He set those feelings aside, however, so his parting look to Ben would be a small smile. “I mean it, I’ll be back soon.”

Ben was quiet for a moment then nodded his head. “I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> udesii- calm down, take it easy  
> nayc- no  
> ni ceta- "I kneel," strongest apology  
> Alor- leader  
> jate- good  
> mesh'la- beautiful


End file.
